


Presentations

by Loveless_Sky



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crying, Fluff, It's a bit sad, M/M, Mentions of Akashi's mom, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveless_Sky/pseuds/Loveless_Sky
Summary: Akashi decided to introduce Kouki to his mom
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Presentations

**Author's Note:**

> New OS ! Because AkaFuri is cute, i will probably write on them again (Maybe a ff who knows)  
> Enjoy !

Kneeling in front of a grey stone grave, the red hair boy let out a sigh nearly inaudable. It had been so long since he had felt this way. A year. It always took a year and a special day for him to be like that. For him to felt so alone and miserable. 

With a light touch, the boy let his fingertips brush against the cold stone. He knew that he would not get anything from this. He would not get any warmth. Just coldness. His fingers were brushing the gold letters that were forming his mother's name as he let another sigh escape his slightly parted lips. 

"Hello mother, it's nice to see you again. I hope you're doing fine..."

Extanding his other hand, he gently put down the flowers that was still between his fingers. A bouquet of roses ans lilies. He would always remember how his mother loved roses. She had tones of them back at his house. Her favorite were the blood red ones. Lilies were for her putity and beauty. 

Remembering the day his mother took him to the garden, surronding by flowers, popped up in his mind. Her soft face and smile while she picked up the head of a rose and placed it in his hair. His cherry hair practically matching with the flower. She had let her hand on the child's red cheek, strocking it gently as she told him how much she loved him. 

The simple thought of that was enough to draw the tears in his eyes. Holding a hand right to his heart, he then felt a gentle hand tightening lightly his shoulder. Moving his hand to the one there, he was quick to return the gesture.  
Turning himself a bit, he let his eyes focus on the person that was behind him. Short brown hair, brown honey eyes and a soft smile were presenting to him. A small smile took place on his face. 

He quietly stood up from the position he was before, taking the other boy's hand in his own. His cold one was met with a warm one. Taking the hand to his lips, he gently placed a tiny kiss on top of it before returning his gaze on the marble stone. 

"I would like you to met someone now mother." 

Pulling the other boy next to him, he let his shoulder meet the one next to him. Squeezing soflty the hand in his own. Eyes glued to the name on the stone, the cheery haired boy smiled before continuing.

"I would like you to meet Furihata Kouki. He's the boy i'm in love with. He keeps me happy and help me when times are hard for me. I know you would have love him too." 

Letting his eyes lingered on his boyfriend, he was meet with so much love, it made his heart skip a beat. Kouki was looking at him, eyes closed while he was smiling, red coloring his cheeks and nose, soft hair moving with the wind they were surronded with. Before he could say anything else, the soft boy turned his gaze on the marble, opening his eyes and smiling soflty. 

"Hello Akashi-san. I hope you're doing well too. I wanted to thank you for bringing Sei' to this world. So, thank you for bringing and raising such a perfect person. That's why i hope you won't mind that i'll be the one taking care of him from now on." 

He felt a pressure on his hand just as the same time he felt his eyes beginning to burn for the second time. He didn't know how he could be this lucky. The boy next to him was just perfect. He could laugh or cry with him and he would always be there with him. He could laugh with him, so much that they were barelly breathing. He could let his mask fall and cry and Kouki would be there with him, wipping his tears while telling him how much he was proud of him and how much he loves him. 

Unable to hold back, the cheery boy let a tear slip pass his eyelid. A small sniffing was all it took for Kouki to look back and notice that the heir had started to cry. With a small sad smile, he quietly wipped the tears away from his face. Hand still on the pink and cold skin, the brown hair boy leand closer, brushing his lips against the other in a soft kiss. Then kissing the two eyes and the cheeks, he turns himself around once again.

"I now this may be a lot to ask but can i ask you to look after Sei' and me ? I promise you that i'm gonna do all i can to make Sei' always happy. So, be assure of that." 

A little brizz of wind suddently appear. And maybe it was just a coincidence but maybe it was just a little sign that she agreed with him. Smiling a bit wider, Kouki let his fingers brush against the stone for a second before leaning againt Seijuurou. 

"Thank you." 

The heir then placed a tiny kiss on top of the brown hair next to him. Putting his fingertips againt the gold letters a last time, he smiled, leaning down once again and barely pressing his lips against the cold marble before retracting. 

"Thank you mother. I'll be sure to come again with Kouki next time i'm visiting you. I love you. See you next time mom." 

"Bye bye Akashi-san ! We'll come next time !"

With a last glance, they both said their goodbyes a last time before leaving the graveyard. Both were smiling softly, holding each other hands. Small talk were made between the two of them, never really talking loud, just enjoying each other presence. 

They quickly speed up their walk when the first rain drops started to fall. Laughing a bit when they were practicaly soaked. But it didn't bother them. They were just happy that they could be enjoying themselves without anyone interfering. 

They knew that they had each other and that they would always have each other. Their love was young and pure.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !  
> I will post an OS on Banana Fish in these days, don't know when. I have to translate it first before posting.  
> See u !


End file.
